Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by aviatrix8
Summary: After reading a book containing ancient myths, Lloyd later realizes that they might have some truth to them.


Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2010. Fire Emblem and all related characters are property of Nintendo et al., and are used without permission.

xXx

This was written for the FE Contest challenge, "Flying through the rainbow sky." (BTW, the song that this fanfic is named after has nothing to do with the story. ;P)

xXxXx

Fire Emblem fanfic:

"Somewhere Over the Rainbow"

by Avi

It was a little known fact among the Black Fang, that Lloyd enjoyed reading.

When he wasn't honing his fighting skills with the other members of the Black Fang, Lloyd could usually be found in the library of the abandoned fortress that they used as a hideout, reading whatever book caught his fancy.

And this was where he was now, deeply absorbed in reading a dust-covered tome... Until he was rudely interrupted by a punch to the shoulder.

"So this is where you've been, big brother," complained Linus, as Lloyd tried not to wince. "And here I thought you trying to avoid our sparring session together."

"My apologies, little brother," replied Lloyd, closing the book with a puff of dust. "I was just caught up in reading this book of ancient myths and legends."

Linus made a face. "I don't understand what you see in these dusty old books, Lloyd, when your time could be better used practicing your swordplay."

Lloyd laughed. "I already practice every chance I get, Linus. Reading is a nice change of pace, that's all. Besides, even these old books can be fascinating, as well." He held up the book in his hand.

"Like this one, for example. It talks about how some people used to believe that the rainbow was a bridge that connected our world to the realm of the gods."

Linus snorted. "That seems unlikely."

"I suppose that's true," conceded Lloyd. "But these people also believed that when their warriors died in battle, they were taken up to the heavens to feast with the gods."

Linus brightened at this. "Well, that doesn't sound half bad."

"That's not the most interesting part." Lloyd opened the book again, and flicked through the pages. "It also says here that the dead warriors were taken up to the heavens by valkyries... I wonder if they're anything like the valkyries from our time?"

"Now, that's more like it!" grinned Linus, and nudged his brother. "I don't suppose any of those valkyries look like Ursula, do they?"

Lloyd tried not to roll his eyes. "I'm not sure they're exactly the same," he explained. "For one thing, it says here that the valkyries described in this book rode flying horses."

"Too bad," sighed Linus. "Still, feasting with the gods, taken up to the heavens by beautiful maidens... That does makes it sound as if dying in battle wouldn't be that bad, even if it is an old myth."

Lloyd chuckled. "At any rate, we shouldn't plan on dying any time soon, to find out."

"True enough." Linus placed a comaradely arm around his brother's shoulders. "Now, what about that sparring match you promised me?"

Lloyd gave his brother a wry smile, but inwardly, he sighed. It had been nice that Linus showed interest in what he was reading, if only briefly. Perhaps he should teach Nino how to read, like he had always been meaning to. It was a crime that even her own mother had never got around to teaching her how to read letters properly...

Shaking his head, Lloyd ended up placed an arm around Linus, as well. "I suppose I did promise you a match, didn't I? Perhaps you even think you'll best me this time?"

Linus raised an eyebrow at this. "Is that a challenge, brother? Well, we'll see about that!"

And with that, the two brothers headed out of library, with the old book left forgotten on a shelf.

xXx

Thinking back to that time, Lloyd recalled how invincible he and Linus believed they were... Both of them were young, and confident in their sword skills, which were unmatched by nearly all of the other Fangs...

But now, Linus was dead... And here he was, with his life bleeding out onto the cold stone of the shrine floor, cut down by the very people who killed his brother.

Somehow, Lloyd knew this is how it would end. It's how Linus would've wanted him to go, dying gloriously in combat, while avenging his little brother's death.

(But in his heart, Lloyd knew this wasn't really true. Deep down, he knew that Linus never got the glorious death in battle that he so craved; his little brother had been unjustly robbed of that sole comfort in death. So Lloyd felt that he himself had to die in combat, just to put his brother's soul at ease.)

Still... It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Linus was gone, and nothing would bring him back.

But that wouldn't stop Lloyd from seeing his little brother again.

Lloyd's breathing was ragged now. His vision was beginning to blur... Yet somehow, his body felt lighter, as if he was being lifted up, by something... Or someone, that he couldn't quite see. It almost felt like he was flying through the air now, but that was impossible...

It was then that Lloyd realized that his vision begin to fade; the last thing he saw, before his vision darkened completely, was a stream of glowing colours... Somehow he knew, that past that iridescent light, he would find his brother again, and all would be well.

Comforted by this knowledge, Lloyd closed his eyes, and breathed out his last words.

"No more waiting, Linus... I'm coming..."

END

xXxXx

I know incorporating Norse mythology into this story may seem out of place, but it was the first thing I thought of when I read the prompt. 


End file.
